Return Of The Mermaids
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: NEW/UPDATED VERSION When Emma comes back to the Gold Coast, she meets Bella. They don't get along. To make matters worse, Charlotte comes back, too. Can they deal with 5 mermaids or will it get to out of hand? Is it possible that someone might lose their powers?


**A/N So this is the new and hopefully improved Return of the Mermaids. I messed up a little bit on the old one and it needed tons of improving since so many of you wrote flames about it. I will try to make this one much better.**

**Return of The Mermaids**

**Chapter 1 Emma's POV**

Dad drives into the driveway of our old house. It looks just like it used to, nothing has changed. I'm out of the car before dad has time to turn the engine off.

"Home sweet home!" I exclaim a bright smile plastered on my face. My dad chuckled and handed me the keys. I took them and ran to the front door bursting inside. It looked like the truck with our stuff had gotten here way before us. Some of our boxes were already in their designated rooms and there was pieces of furniture in random spots. . I ran upstairs to my room to find my bed already place in there. It was starting to feel like home again.

"Emma!" called my mom from downstairs. "I've got some of your other boxes down here." I ran downstairs to collect the boxes. They were probably all my books, old school yearbooks, etc. I grabbed them and walked back upstairs to my room to put them down. I sat down on my bed and looked around at the empty walls. My hands flew to my chest and I sighed in relief once I felt my necklace. I thought I had forgotten it in one of my boxes. Just then an idea came to mind. I should go to the Juicenet Cafe and see if Cleo and Rikki are back. They'll be so surprised to see I'm back! I hadn't told them I was coming back because I wanted to surprise them.

"Mom! I'm going out to the Juicenet Cafe to find Cleo and Rikki." I told them as I walked downstairs eagerly. Mom smiled at me, glad to see I was reuniting with my best friends.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun and don't stay out too late." Mom replied. I nodded in agreement and walked out of the house towards the Cafe. It wasn't a long walk to the Cafe since it was only about 10 minutes away from my house. Once I had arrived to my destination I stopped abruptly. Was I at the wrong place? This said Rikki's Cafe not Juicenet Cafe. It made me think, how much had changed since I'd been gone?

I walked into it hesitantly and looked around. There was a stage set up now probably for an open mic sort of thing. There was a couple of people sitting at a booth drinking smoothies but none of them looked like Cleo or Rikki. I walked up to the cash register but no one was there. Then I spotted them but it wasn't just them sitting there. Sitting next to Cleo was another girl. She had nice honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a very nice tan, one I wish I had. Maybe that's why I hadn't notice them, because there was someone else with them. I clenched my jaw and walked up to them bravely. I stood in front of their table until somebody noticed. It was Cleo who first noticed it was me. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Emma!" she exclaimed and jumped to her feet hugging me tightly. I laughed in pure happiness even though I was still pissed that there was another girl there. I felt like she was my replacement. Rikki gave me a weak smile not bothering to get up and hug me. Classic Rikki.

"Hey Cleo." I hugged her back before pulling away quickly. I looked at the new girl and then at Rikki and Cleo. Cleo bit her lip nervously, flashing a glance at Rikki. The new girl sighed running a hand through her hair.

"So of course I have questions." I crossed my arms. "One what happened to the Juicenet Cafe and two who is this?" I sneered and pointed to the new girl. The new girl glared at me and I glared right back at her.

"Well the Juicenet Cafe shutdown." Rikki replied. "And so Zane and his dad bought it and turned it into Rikki's Cafe. But that was when we were dating." Rikki murmured the last point. "I tried to convince him to change it but it didn't work." Zane and Rikki broke up? When and why? I bit my lip. Those questions would just have to wait I guess.

"And that," Cleo pointed to the blonde girl. " Is Bella. Bella this is Emma." she explained. Bella took a drink of her smoothie not even bothering to say hello.

"Hi Bella." I looked at her up and down. Bella shrugged and stood up, standing beside Cleo.

"Hello...Emma." she said my name with disgust. So she must be my replacement. It even looks like they tried to find another me. She's blonde and she has blue eyes. The only thing she has that I don't is a nice tan. They really did try to find another me.

"So this is my replacement?" I looked at them both. Bella smirked at me.

"Yes I am." Bella interrupted before Cleo and Rikki could speak. I growled at her and clenched my fists. This girl was really starting to make me mad.

**A/N Okay so chapter 1 of the new series is finished :D I hope you all like it. I'm sorry it's taken me forever to rewrite this but I just haven't been into writing as much as I used to but I promise I'll try to write more. Sorry if I made any mistakes/errors I'm not perfect but I try. No flames please I spend a lot of times writing these and I don't need to hear bad things about my work. I am changing polls constantly on my profile so if you can please please please vote on those :) Review, favorite, or follow! OH and I'm also down a competition for the cover picture for this story. To apply for the competition you have to have an account first of all and favorite or follow this story. I want you to either edit (like going to Photoshop or Photobucket) or make your own picture that somewhat relates to this story. Once you have made/edited your picture PM me with the link. This will end September 1st. ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


End file.
